


Surprise

by Neeneeg25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long week for you.<br/>You seem so tired and stressed out; you look like you want to give up most days. For days I’ve been planning this moment. All I kept thinking about was that small cabin deep in the woods. We discovered this cottage out of the blue.  The sun was its hottest that day and this was where you first kissed me. Your lips were warm and inviting, much like the interior of the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a long week for you.

You seem so tired and stressed out; you look like you want to give up most days. For days I’ve been planning this moment. All I kept thinking about was that small cabin deep in the woods. We discovered this cottage out of the blue.  The sun was its hottest that day and this was where you first kissed me. Your lips were warm and inviting, much like the interior of the cabin.

I waited till you got home from your flight to surprise you with my gift. You walked in through the door. Your dark curly locks was let loose and seemed wild, your face looked tired and warned out. You wore your denim button shirt and black skinny jeans. I smiled sweetly as you walked towards me. You try to put on a smile but it seemed forced…you don’t look happy and I can feel it in your body language as I hugged you close to my body.

“Hun, what happened?” I asked looking up into your tired eyes.

“I just had a long flight and a long week”. You said to me. Your voice is so velvety and smooth; I almost closed my eyes to the sound of it. I took my arms from around your waist and took both your hands into mine.

“I have a surprise for you” I told you in my soft voice. You looked at me with wonder.

“But we have to take a short ride…” you didn’t protest. You didn’t seem to be bothered as I grabbed you by the hand and led you to our car. The drive was short but to me it seemed like an eternity. I watched you from the corner of my eyes as you started to drift to sleep. You’re tired from your long journey but you seem as angelic as your eyes closed and your breathing was steady. My suitcase that I pack for our trip isn’t just any ordinary packing trip.

I pulled our car up to the dirt road of our cottage house that I took days to try and rent. I looked over at your sleeping form and gave you a gentle nudge.

“Sweet heart…were here…wake up” you jolted out of your sleep and looked at me. You looked around at your surroundings and looked out the car window; you recognized the small cabin we discovered weeks ago. You looked at me with excitement in your eyes and confusion in your expression.

“What’s all this about?” you asked me looking deeply into my eyes.

“I wanted us to go away for a while; I figured you needed a break from everything…” I looked back at you with as much excitement as I see in your eyes. You smiled at me and you started to caress my face. You brought my face closer to yours and our lips almost touched. I can feel your warm breath touching my lips and it brings a slight shiver down my spine. You whispered into my wanting lips “Thank you”. We finally closed the gap between us and our lips connected into a heated kiss. Your lips were so hot and moist it created this ripple effect of lust. I can feel myself getting wet for you; I wanted to show my surprise that I had for you before we got hot and heavy.

I did everything in my power to break away from our kiss to softly mouth to you lets go inside. You looked at me, this time your eyes were filled with lust and want. We both opened our car doors and stepped out the car. We grabbed our suitcases and started to walk up towards the small cottage house holding hands.

I dug into my pockets and handed you the keys to the cabin.

“Here you go Mr.” I said in my playful voice. You gave a light chuckle and turned the keys into the lock and opened the door. The cabin was left the way I put it. It was warm and inviting. It was dark and dreary but the atmosphere seemed warmed and intriguing. I organized and cleaned the spaced right before I knew he would be coming back home. I let him look around the space and take in everything that I had to offer him. The interior was wooded and there was a fireplace set off to the side. I had found wood for the fire place so I wouldn’t have to have him go and get fire for us. There were small candles set around the wooded dining table and fire place. I started to feel nervous. I didn’t know how you would feel about all this.

I started to fidget with my hands and I walked up closer to you.

“So..Um…do you like it…?” I asked, feeling my heart racing waiting for your answer. You turned around and looked at me. You saw how nervous I was and grabbed my hands and looked me straight in my eyes.

“Its beautiful darling…Thank You” That was the words I was waiting for. Those words brought joy and excitement to me. All the nerves and anxiety I felt for days was washed away with those simple words.

You pulled me closer to your body and you planted me a heated kiss just as you did in the car. You drove me wild and crazy as you started to deepen the kiss with your lips and started to travel your soft fingers down my tight jeans. I felt your long digest rub over my already soaked panties and throbbing clit. I moaned into your mouth as I softly and slowly rocked my hips to your fingers.  Again, it took so much force for me to stop you…I so much wanted more…

“Wait” I breathed deeply into your mouth

“I have another surprise for you….”

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took everything that I had to pry you off of me. To separate myself from you so I can head to the bathroom and finish giving you your surprise. I felt my nerves go through out my body as I started to undress myself. I turned on the warm water in the shower and stepped. I let the beating of the warm water sooth my body and relax my nerves. After my quick wash, I dried myself off and started to lather my body with coconut & vanilla scented body butter. You always seemed to like it whenever I wore that scent. I took out my hair dryer and curling iron and styled my hair. You loved it whenever I had my brown hair down and leaving small curls at the bottom. I wanted to look perfect for this night, for our night together. I finally dug into my suitcase. I found what I was looking for…the outfit I was dying for you to see.

It took everything that I had to pry you off of me. To separate myself from you so I can head to the bathroom and finish giving you your surprise.  I felt my nerves go through out my body as I started to undress myself. I turned on the warm water in the shower and stepped. I let the beating of the warm water sooth my body and relax my nerves. After my quick wash, I dried myself off and started to lather my body with coconut & vanilla scented body butter. You always seemed to like it whenever I wore that scent. I took out my hair dryer and curling iron and styled my hair. You loved it whenever I had my brown hair down and leaving small curls at the bottom. I wanted to look perfect for this night, for our night together. I finally dug into my suitcase. I found what I was looking for…the outfit I was dying for you to see.

~

I stepped out of the bathroom minutes later and took in the sight that was before me.  You didn’t have your shirt on and you were lying across the brown leather chair with just your black jeans on and your hair was put in a lose pony tail. Some of your dark curls were draped across your brown eyes as you seemed deep in thought.

My black five inch heels started to click on the wooden floor and brought you out of your trance. You turned to face me and what ever thought you had must have gone straight out the door as you started to marvel at my appearance.

My low black sheer laced teddy left very little to the imagination. Its v cut went straight down my navel and only barely covered my private area. I felt your eyes travel down my body and up to my face covered by my black and red Lace eye mask. I stopped right in front of you as you looked up at me. I took a strand of your hair and pulled it behind your ear.

“You like?” I asked in a hush seductive voice but knew very well what the answer was. You hard stare to my body sent shivers down my spine. Your hands start to wonder on the front of my body and moved to my exposed back side. I took my legs and started to straddle your waist. You had a small grin across your face as I started to softly and slowly grind down on your hips.

“Mmm…you look so beautiful…” you said in your husky and soft voice. Your eyes started to close as I started to move my hips slightly faster. You opened your eyes and hungrily kissed me. I moaned deeply into your mouth as I felt your hands grab my ass and I can feel your hard cock through your jeans. You felt something touch your naked skin across your chest. You pulled away from the heated kiss and looked down at what touched you. I smile and small laugh came across your lips and looked back at my excited eyes.

“Now what would you like for me to do with this?’ You asked taking away the black velvet rope I had in my hand.

“I don’t know…that’s up to you Kit…” I pulled myself off his waist and made my way to the queen size black and red bed. My heels clicked as I walked and I feel his eyes stared down at my round ass. I turned to look behind me and I can see his hungry eyes staring at my body. I proceeded to sit down on the plush bed and I crossed my legs and give him my very best seductive stare. His stare out matched mine as his was so intense I knew I was going to enjoy what he was going to be doing to me later.

“You can do whatever you want to me with…I won’t stop you…” I said softly and submissive.

“You can tie my hands down and you can have your way with me…it’s up to you…” I felt myself-becoming hot as I said those words. You were already by the bed and had the rope in your hand as I said those words.

“Get on the bed…” you said your voice deep and lustful.  I scotched up in the middle of the bed and laid my head down on the pillow. I stare up at you as you start to take off your jeans and the rest of clothes. My breathing quickens as I look at you climbing on top of me.  Your breath was so warm up against my lips I start to breathe deeply your scent. You took hold of my hands and place them over my head. You tie my hands together with the soft fabric and you slowly travel your hands down my chest and cup both my breast. You took my hard nipple into your mouth and sucked gently as I started to moan. You took one of your hands and moved my lingerie to the side and started to rub my already wet clit. I thrusted and thrash my hips to the rhythm of your fingers and I felt my orgasm build up.

“Oh god…Kit…” my body started to tremble as I felt myself come all over Kit’s fingers. He kissed my moist lips as he kept rubbing my sensitive clit. With my hands still tied over my head, He stops kissing me to climb over the top of my body. His rock hard member was inches away from my lips. Without a word my tongue licked the head of his cock and I slowly took him half way into my mouth.  You put your head back as you started slowly thrusting into my mouth. My tongue massaged your member as I used pressure in my mouth to suck on your cock.

“Fuck…” I hear you say as you started to thrust into my mouth faster. I felt your cock go down as far as it could go down my throat. I gagged as you pulled out of my mouth and a line of saliva creeped out of my lips and dribbled on my chin. I breathe heavily as you took hold of my tied hands and sat me up on the bed. You laid down over where I was laying and you pressed your lips over my flushed and full lips.

“Ride me…” your accent was so deep and thick I almost didn’t recognize it. I kept your stare as I straddled over your hips and guided your hard cock in my already wet entrance. We both let out a small cry; I moved my hips in small circles and slowly took all you in. Your hair came undone from your hair band and your moans grew louder into the small cabin.

“Oh, fuck…yes…” your voice and moans was driving me crazy…I feel you pull my body closer to your chest. I braced myself by taking my tied hands and holding on to the head board as you grabbed hold of my hips and ass and started pounding up wards to my already tight pussy.

“Oh my god…yes…Kit…” I yelled as I felt my self cum all over your hard cock. I buried my face into the crock of your neck as you pounded faster into me. Your last cry of my name rang out throughout the cabin as I felt you’re warm cum deep inside me.

I felt my heart pounding into my chest as we both came down from our blissful high. I sat up over your body and started to take off my sweated mask with my hands still tied together. You started to laugh.

“Would you like to help you with that?” you said pointing to my tied hands. I laughed as well and nodded yes. You untied me and pull me closer to your chest. You kissed me deeply and softly as I slid off your hips and laid right next to you.  We broke away from our heated kiss and I looked into your eyes deeply and smiled.

“I hope you don’t think that’s all you’re getting” I said to you. You looked puzzled and a hint of excitement was in your eyes.

“I have lots more surprises to give you this weekend…”

 

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember falling asleep. Our last night’s activities lasted all through the night into the early morning. I felt so sluggish and tired that I didn’t feel the covers come off my body. I started to feel warm ample lips go down my neck and travel down my chest. I went to go turn over to my side when I felt warm, strong hands turn me back on my back and pin me down to the bed. I slowly open my eyes as I felt Kit’s tongue flicked my harden nipple. I start to lazily put my hands through his hair and start to moan his name.

I don’t remember falling asleep. Our last night’s activities lasted all through the night into the early morning. I felt so sluggish and tired that I didn’t feel the covers come off my body. I started to feel warm ample lips go down my neck and travel down my chest. I went to go turn over to my side when I felt warm, strong hands turn me back on my back and pin me down to the bed.  I slowly open my eyes as I felt Kit’s tongue flicked my harden nipple. I start to lazily put my hands through his hair and start to moan his name.

“Kit…honey…mmm” I couldn’t fully make a complete sentence as I felt his fingers graze over my thigh and rub over my heated mound. I open my mouth to speak but I felt him capture my lips with his moist mouth.  I open my legs wider as I felt his fingers spread my moist lips and start to rub small circles over my throbbing clit. I moaned deeply into his mouth and stopped kissing him to throw my head back from ecstasy.

It felt so wonderful that I didn’t feel him creep slowly down my body and leaving small delicate kisses. I opened my eyes fully as I found him down in between my thighs. I gasped loudly as I felt his tongue flick softly at my swollen clit. I bucked my hips up to his awaiting mouth, my soft moans turned into small screams as I grabbed a fist full of his long thick curly hair. His warm tongue starts to enter my already wet snatch and I felt my whole body shiver and squirm as he kept thrusting his tongue inside me.

“hmmm…you taste so good…” hearing his deep English voice and watching him in between my legs put me over the edge and I felt my self cum all over his soft lips and into his waiting mouth. He took in everything that I had to give him. I felt myself come off my ecstasy and felt him kiss my stomach and kiss my trembling lips.

“Good morning love” he said his accent so deep and so rich that I wanted to take him right then and there.

“Well that’s a nice morning wakeup call” I said kissing his coated lips with my juices still all over them. I really couldn’t wait for him to see what I had in store for him for the rest of the day.

~

After taking a nice warm showing with Kit, I decided to let him go off and get dressed while I got ready in the bathroom. I took out my outfit I wanted to wear for the day and oiled my body up to give myself a nice glow. I looked myself over in the door mirror one more time before I stepped out of the bathroom. 

As I walked out, He was dressed in all black wearing a tight fitted short sleeve shirt that extenuated his arms and fitted black jeans that really hugged his hips and legs. His hair was still wet and it and long going up to length of his neck. He took a quick glance at me but then did a quick double take as I walked towards him.

I was wearing the most revealing French maid’s outfit that anyone has ever scene. Its black and white apron was so short that it left little the imagination. I wore a thin black G-string that showed off my plump ass and my 6 inch black leather heels clicked on the wooden floor as I walked towards him. I lightly kissed his lips and walked away to the kitchen as he continued to gawk at my reveling outfit. I started to look around the kitchen for some utensils as I heard him walk towards me in the kitchen.

“So, you will be cooking in this outfit?” he asked me in a playful voice. I turned to give him and gave him a seductive smile.

“Maybe…” I said. I looked away from him then, to concentrate on trying to make us a late breakfast.

“What are you hungry for?” I asked not turning to him, but I can feel his deep eyes staring down at me. After a couple of minutes of silence, I felt Kit walk up behind me and start to grab my hips. He pulled me in closer to his body and I felt his warm lips touch my ear and whisper “you”.  I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his voice.

“I’m hungry for you right now…” I felt his hands touch and squeeze my bare ass and his other hand caressing my neck and my face. I pushed myself deeper to his body and I felt his heat rising and his hard cock through his tight jeans pressed up against my bare back and bottom.

“You look so sexy in this outfit…” he said deeply into my ear. I kept feeling myself getting extremely wet from hearing his voice. 

I felt him bend me over the dark marble countertop island and start to move my G-string to the side and spread my pussy lips open with his warm fingers. I felt the cold countertop touch my heated, flushed face as I felt his hands enter inside of me for the second time that day. He pumped his index and middle finger inside me as I started to get extremely wet and moan out his name.

“Oh fuck! Yes, oh my god Kit!” without lasting for long, I felt my self cum all over his fingers for the second time that day. I felt my hair being pulled up right very tightly and I felt his lips crashed into mine. I started to hear him unbuckle his pants; we were both feeling too impatient for him to fully pull down his pants. He slammed so deeply into me that I yelped with lust and wanting.

His thrusting was hard and strong; I lifted one leg over the counter so I could feel him go deeper. This caused him to moan loudly as he felt himself go deeper inside me. The sounds that we were making were turning me on so much that I could feel myself almost cuming. He pulled my hair so my head could reach far back so I can see him. His deep brown eyes stared into mine as I tried to keep full eye contact with him.

“Oh my god…I love the way it sounds when your cock is inside me…” Kit started to pound faster and harder inside me.

“You hear that?” I ask as the sound of my wetness was smacking up against his cock and balls.

“You like the sound of that?” I can tell all of this was turning him on because he started to thrust faster and his breathing became ridged and hard. His lips were so close to mine as he kept my head back through pulling my hair that I could feel and taste every word he said.

“Where do you want me to cum?” his breathing was so hard and his voice was so thick that I felt myself tighten around his cock.

“Mmm…Kit…Cum in my mouth…” I egged him on. I kept repeating those words to him, knowing that he was nearing his end as I saw his face contorted and his voice becoming deep and higher. He let go of my hair and put me down on my knees. With only a few strokes, he came deep inside my awaiting mouth. I took all of him in my mouth as I started to lick up every last bit of him.

I looked up at him from my position and loved the way he looked spent and blissful from his orgasm. I licked up every last drop from his cum and stood up from where I was. I took a paper towel from the counter top and wiped off my lips and turned to Kit. He had a slight grin on his face, I kissed his forehead and walked off to the other side of the kitchen leaving him with his pants still down and him still trying to catch his breath.

I turned to him from my spot near the refrigerator…

“So do you want your eggs scrambled or over easy?”

 

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking him dinner and trying to straighten out the cabin in my little outfit did post challenges for me, not with just him squeezing my ass from time to time or taking me where ever he wanted it but just the fact that I was bare skin and had to cook fried stuff and oil popping everywhere and bumping into sharp objects was no fun, but seeing him staring at me like I was some rare gem made me feel like I was something very special and feeling him inside me whenever he felt frisky made me feel so wonderful that I secretly didn’t want him to stop.

Wearing that French Maid’s outfit through most of the morning and afternoon has done nothing but put Kit in such frenzy…and I didn’t mind it.

 

Cooking him dinner and trying to straighten out the cabin in my little outfit did post challenges for me, not with just him squeezing my ass from time to time or taking me where ever he wanted it but just the fact that I was bare skin and had to cook fried stuff and oil popping everywhere and bumping into sharp objects was no fun, but seeing him staring at me like I was some rare gem made me feel like I was something very special and feeling him inside me whenever he felt frisky made me feel so wonderful that I secretly didn’t want him to stop.

 

Dinner was just finished being made and I decided to hop in the shower to try and change into something more elegant and more appropriate. I dug into my suite case and dressed myself in an all-black mini skater dress. I took my hair out of my high pony tail and straighten it with my hair straighter.  I decided not to wear any heels and just walked to the dinner table bare foot.

 

I slowly walked over to Kit as he was sitting at the dinner table waiting for me. He had his long curly hair down over his face and all he had on was his black tight jeans. His toned torso was fully exposed and he seemed to be deep in thought as he looked down at the food that I prepared for him. He looked up from the table to take one good look at me.  His eyes scanned me up and down as I walked towards my seat. Before I could reach my side of the table, he took hold of my wrist in a firm but soft grip and pulled me closer to him. I stood right in front of him as he started to take his hands and travel down my bare legs and itched its way up my warm thighs. I bent down and kissed his soft lips and stopped his hands from going any further.

 

“Now, now hun…” I said through our soft peaks. I looked deeper into his eyes and I can tell he could care less about food and I all he wanted to do was take me on top of this dining table.

 

“I’m hungry and really need to eat; don’t you want my strength for later on?” I ask as I started to pull strands of his hair behind his ears. He did a small chuckle and captures my lips again.

 

“Okay, I’ll let you rest and eat…for now…” with that said, I sat down at my side of the table and we started to have our small meal in small conversations. Watching him have his meal and being able to make him smile or make him laugh over the silliest comment didn’t just make me feel blissful inside but also made me desire him more.

 

Once dinner was done, I took our dishes to the sink and watch him leave towards the bedroom. I heard the shower being run in the distance and a small idea popped in my head. I gracefully walked towards the bedroom and slowly walked up towards the bathroom door. Without making too much noise, I found him adjusting the temperature of the water and you slowly stepped in the shower. The room started to steam as you started to soak your body in the shower. I creeped the door opened and walked in quietly and gently closed the door. I took off my dress and underwear. I can still feel the heat of his hands on my thighs where he touched me earlier.

 

I slowly opened the shower door and watched him look up at me. His eyes and expression looked surprised at me as I stepped into the shower. I pulled my self-closer to him as I looked deep into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my petite waist and brought me closer to his body. Without a word, he started to kiss down my neck and bring me closer into the water. The look one of his hands and started to cup one my breast and started to massage them gently. I buried my face in the crock of his neck and started to softly moan as I felt him pinch my nipple.

 

I moved my head to the side and took a small glance at one of the sponges that was near the side of the shower. I gently pulled myself away from him to go grab the item and the body soap. Kit kept his hands still on my hips and as I turned back to him and looked down I found that his cock was ready at attention. But I had other plans for him. I took the body soap and lathered up the body sponge.

 

“Turn around please” I said playfully to Kit. He grinned and turned around and gave me his back, I started to lather his strong wide back; I wrapped around the front of his body with my hands and sponge and started to rub his toned chest and stomach. The hot water started to wash away all the soap I lathered on the front of his body. I gently took my hand and I started to rub his rock hard manhood and he gradually thrusted his hips into my hands. The water washed away all of the access soap off his hot and flushed body as I started to stroke his cock harder. His deep moans and sighs were becoming vocal and louder and it started to make me feel so wet that all I wanted was him to be inside of me.

 

I moved my lips into his ear and huskily whisper in his ear.

 

“Please fuck me…I want to feel your cock inside of me” without a word or any warning, he turned his full body  around and grabbed hold of my hips and ass. He kissed me so deeply and hard that he grabbed the bottom of my lip with his teeth and nibbled on it.

 

He turned my body around and placed my upper body up against the shower wall.  He fully bent me over; my ass in the air and I kept my balance one the shower wall. I felt the tip of his cock graze my waiting wet lips and throbbing clit. He kept up with the teasing of the head of his cock and started to kiss the crock of my neck and started to nibble at my ear. I couldn’t take it anymore; I needed him inside me. I backed myself up against his hard cock as I started to get impatient.

 

“Please…Kit… fuck me…” I moaned out loud. He pushed his cock deep inside me with one thrust and I let out a satisfied yelp. With each hard thrust, my breast kept getting pressed up against the shower wall. The sound of the smack of the water and his hips connecting my ass was putting me on the verge of a hard orgasm. Kit went closer to my ear and face and was egging me on.

 

“Yea, that’s right, cum for me…cum on my cock” his thick accent was so rich and hot I felt myself tighten around his cock and I started to gush all over his member and it trickled down my trembling thighs. I screamed his name as he kept pounding away at my tight sensitive pussy.

 

This drive inside of me became so much faster as he was nearing his end. He bit down hard and moaned loudly as he came deep inside of me. I could feel the warmth of him mixing with my essences and it was slowly trickling down my thighs. He kept stroking himself slowly inside me until he felt there was nothing left to give me. He gently pulled out of me and turned me around. The water hitting his back, he gave me an intense and trembling kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we pulled in closer to each other.

 

He softly pulled away from our kiss and looked at each other. He gave me a small chuckle and said.

 

“Can you now leave me alone so I can wash up?”

 

 

 


End file.
